


Our secret moments in a crowded room

by gertstarlight



Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, i guess this takes place at some point in the stargirl timeline, i started the outline w "not to be spicy but umm..." so if that means anything, mutual consent is sexy, rick is very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/pseuds/gertstarlight
Summary: for my kiss prompts: kiss in a rush of adrenalineBeth and Rick try to find her a dress for the school dance.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Our secret moments in a crowded room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to canary-warrior on tumblr for this!!  
> send me more kiss prompts on tumblr (diorsromantics)

“Not that I'm complaining but uh why can’t you ask Court or Pat to help you or even Yolanda?” he exclaimed while leaning comfortably on the couch.  
The evening started with Beth dragging Rick to a small dress shop at the edge of Blue Valley. In a cozy fitting room with fancy imported flowers, he sat waiting for Beth to change into the first dress she picked. It was Spring Formal season, which Rick he had no intention of attending until Beth suggested a platonic date type scenario.

“Courtney is spending some quality time with her staff and Mr. Dugan is busy actually running his auto shop,” Beth spoke up from inside the stall. 

“So Court’s dating her weapon?” Rick said with a rare amusement which was met with a chuckle from inside the stall. 

A quick glance around the private fitting room, Rick’s eyes flickered back to the small platform surrounded by wide stalls. Beth stepped out and onto the platform. Examining the fabric of a silk red dress, Beth stood facing the mirror. She was toying with the ribbon like belt that tugged her waistline. 

“Okay Rick,” her voice boomed around the assigned fitting room, “honest opinions please!”

Rick tried to calm his lovestruck eyes as Beth stepped around to face him. Feeling his heart ache for the girl who only saw him as another teenage superhero on their newfound squad. Beth had snapped him out of his infatuated trance and even then he could only stutter through an affirmative response. 

“Perfect!” Beth clapped her hands together in agreement and continued, “glad I don’t have to try on any more dresses.”

“Uh yeah this one looks great,” he finally responded after a few seconds of silent hesitation. She waddled excitedly into the first stall.  
\--  
Peeking her head out of the change room door, Beth hesitantly asked, “could you help me unzip please? I just can’t get the uh,” her voice trails off, gesturing to the zipper on the dress. 

Muttering a few words of affirmation, Rick walked over to the stall. The distance separating them grew smaller as he approached her.

She turns to face the other side with a smile lingering onto her face, making her cheeks warm. With his left hand on her shoulder, she felt the smooth slide of the zipper start to loosen the dress she was wearing. She just wasn’t ready to let his hand fall off her shoulder yet. The deafening sirens in her heartbeat distracted her mind as she faced him. 

They shared a look of tender urgency that traveled the short distance between their greedy lips. Throwing aside the echoes of his lovelorn thoughts, Rick clutched his hands around her face. In a frantic yet gentle collision, their lips touched. 

Feeling the heat of the moment on her lips, Beth lets her heartbeat quicken at the touch of his hand on her jaw. All the secret pining and anticipation had led to this singular point in time where it was just their hearts beating to the same song. She softly moaned against his lips as they felt noses bump. In an attempt to catch her breath, she separates their lips and leans her forehead against his. 

The absolute crushing absence of her lips on his made Rick want more. He gently dropped his head low to meet her forehead with his own. Her magnetic pull towards him felt inescapable and he couldn’t let them dance around that attraction as friends anymore. Letting his thumb lightly glide over the corner of her mouth, he felt her lips attempt to form words.

“We should um leave soon,” her voice was low and reluctant as if she was convincing herself instead.

“Unless we don’t,” he rumbles, “not like anyone would miss us.”

“Yeah and we said we were only gonna be gone for an hour,” she says in a reassuring tone meant mostly for herself, “or two.”

“You sure about this, Beth?” he asks, tilting his head slightly to look into her eyes for a response.

“More than anything,” she says as her lips curve into a classic Beth Chapel smile. Her response is paired with a quick brush of their smiles that drives them into something more. 

In a selfish moment, she scrunches the front of his light blue t-shirt and pushes forward into the kiss. The slow paced music filtering through the fitting room speakers didn’t reflect the urgency of their hearts. Adrenaline coursing through them, they stumbled inside the stall and haphazardly shut the door. And all at once, the silky red dress falls to the floor of the stall. And it takes them a while to realize the five second rule does not apply to unpurchased dresses thrown on the floor in a rush of adrenaline. And maybe they won’t be going to that dance as just best friends.


End file.
